Such an energy storage comprising a plurality of cell modules is known from DE 10 2009 006 991 B4. The respective cell module is accommodated in a module housing. The cell modules accommodated in the module housings are further arranged in a complete housing, which has a reduced stability in predetermined sections. In response to an application of a force on the complete housing, for example in the event of an accident or a crash, a predetermined deformation of the complete housing occurs hereby, which reduces damages to the cell modules.
DE 10 2012 012 897 A1 has a similar goal, whereby individual cell modules are stacked at an incline to one another in a stack direction for this purpose, so that they can move relative to one another.
To avoid damages to the cell modules, DE 10 2008 010 822 A1 proposes a complete housing for the cell modules, which consists of a plurality of housing segments, which can be moved relative to one another in response to an application of a force. This is attained for example with the help of predetermined breaking points between the individual housing segments.
DE 10 2012 015 525 A1 proposes the use of a plurality of energy storages in a motor vehicle, wherein the respective energy storage has a sufficiently high capacity so as to sufficiently supply selected consumers of a motor vehicle.
The invention at hand deals with the object of specifying improved or at least other embodiments, which are characterized in particular by an increased operational safety, for an electrical energy storage of the above-mentioned type as well as for a motor vehicle comprising such an energy storage.
According to the invention, this object is solved by the subject matters of the independent claims. Advantageous embodiments are the subject matter of the dependent claims.